Jealous Guy
by Dra.K-Doof
Summary: ¿Jade celosa de Danny ? el nuevo novio de Cat . Lo ocurrido, antes, durante y después del beso de Tori y Daniel.   ¿Qué pasó con Jade después del hospital? Pies tersos y suaves, gracias pecesitos-doctor. A song Fic.


**Notas del Autor**: He aquí de nuevo con otra historia Jori. Espero que la disfruten, y si es un asco… discúlpenme mi cabeza anda rara. Gracias por los comentarios de mi otro one-shot.

**PD:** Este fic se ve influenciado en el capítulo "El nuevo novio de Cat"…

**PD2:** Si ud. Se fija en el nombre de este fic, he de suponer que ud. está buscando en su computador el cover de Elizabeth Gillies de la canción "Jealous Guy" por John Lennon.

**PD3:** Poner la música SOLO cuando yo lo indique. (Si ama a Liz, ud debe tener todas sus canciones, I love her)

PD4: Aquí se cambian ciertas cosas de Jade, por ejemplo: como es su pieza y el tatuaje que tiene en el brazo.

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera Dan S. Usted no vería nada de Victorious en la pantalla de Nick. Si yo fuera él, VicJorious sería el programa más excitante de toda la programación. Pero una vez más, no lo soy, por lo tanto, no me pertenece (ni la canción) y es por eso que publico aquí mis fantasías.

…_**Jealous Guy…**_

Victoria Vega acababa de cometer un error. Lanzarle queso caliente a Cat y su nuevo novio –el cual era su ex – no era una grata bienvenida ni reflejaba la "felicidad" que decía sentir Tori al momento del encuentro. Pero no le bastó sólo con lanzar queso caliente, sino que, hasta besó al novio de Cat por impulso, escuchó a Cat sollozar y se separó de Danny y miró a Cat de pié detrás de ellos, se le partió el corazón al ver aquella dulce pelirroja llorar y salir corriendo de allí.

Tori quiso ir tras ella pero en su intento de alcanzarla una chica vestida de negro la detuvo bruscamente por el brazo haciéndola girar y toparse cara a cara con Jade West.

La expresión de Tori era de asombro, mientras que Jade tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Suéltame Jade" –exigió Tori forzando su brazo

"Tú no vas a ninguna parte Vega"

"tengo que hablar con Cat, debo decirle que…"

"has dicho muchas cosas Vega, pero todo parece ser mentira"

"no es cierto"

"dijiste que no sentías nada por Danny, lanzaste queso caliente y ahora acabas de besarlo… ¡en los labios!" –gritó Jade.

"está bien, pero…"

"¡pero nada!, deja a Cat por ahora tranquila, no quiero que salga herida por tu culpa otra vez. Si le pasa algo te juro que te irá mal conmigo Vega" –Tori se había perdido en las palabras de Jade y no se había dado cuenta que se encontraba acorralada contra los casilleros mientras Jade la sostenía bruscamente por los hombro en un intento de que no se le escapara. La chica morena le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos preguntándose por qué Jade aún está allí en su intento de detenerla si Cat ya hubiera desaparecido. Jade relajó sus brazos y miró a Tori con un rostro de desaprobación o más bien de confusión, en realidad no entendía por qué Tori hacía esto si decía que ya no sentía nada por él. Jade sabía que al momento que Tori anunció que él era su antiguo novio, algo iba a salir mal y esa idea no le agradaba, pero el momento en que se dijo que era el nuevo novio de Cat hizo que aquel momento fuera más complicado y sabía perfectamente que algo iba a salir mucho peor de lo que imaginaban y así fue. "¡No tenías por qué besarlo!".

"¡no planeé hacerlo!" –le grita Tori

"pues eres un estúpida"

"¿y a ti qué te importa?" –Tori lanzó a Jade lejos de ella liberándose de sus brazos

"porque ella es mi amiga y me importa" –le dice Jade enojada – "así que no voy a dejar que la lastimes a ella ni a…" –Jade cerró la boca.

"¡pues no le hubiera hecho daño si no fuera por tu culpa!" –Tori se apresuró por salir corriendo hasta la puerta y huir de aquel lugar dejando aún más confusa a Jade West.

…**Jealous Guy…**

"¿vienen con arroz y soya?" –preguntó irónicamente Tori

"No" –le respondió su hermana

"¡entonces no!"-le gritó a su hermana desesperada porque Cat no le contestaba el teléfono. Miró a Jade a los ojos y vio que abría su boca.

"besaste a su novio. Ese tipo de cosas molestan a las chicas, y mucho más si en realidad alguien les importa"-le dice Jade-"ella confió en ti"

"no me hagas sentir más mal de lo que me siento"-le reprocha Tori

"no eres la única aquí Vega". La sala se hizo silenciosa y Tori salió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto.

…**Jealous Guy…**

Tori se hallaba arrastrando a Cat por el suelo hasta el armario del conserje y explicarle todo lo que había hecho, se disculpó seriamente con ella e incluso recibió un golpe haciendo sentir mal a Cat, fueron juntas al hospital y fue allí que se encontraron con los chicos quejándose de los síntomas que les causaron los pececitos-doctor.

"¿para pies tersos y suaves?"-preguntó el Doctor

"siéntalos"-le dijo Trina

Todo el mundo se puso a tocar los pies de los chicos mientras se quejaban de dolores de cabeza, Tori tocó a Trina y luego pasó por Jade dándole una mirada de confusión.

"alto ahí Vega"-le advirtió Jade – "¿qué te pasó en el rostro?"

"Cat me golpeó, en la nariz"-no pudo evitar frotarse su nariz al recordarlo

"te lo merecías"-le respondió Jade- "me hubiera gustado estar allí para haberlo visto"-sonrió maliciosamente

"¿pies tersos y suaves?"-inquirió Tori

"no valió la pena, ni siquiera dolió"-le dijo Jade.-"pero siéntelos".

El doctor aclaró sus situaciones después de aquella distracción y recomendó unos antibióticos que tomar. Tori se desapareció por dos horas esperando sacar sus radiografías y saber si su nariz se salvaría o no. Todo parecía estar normal, sólo estaba hinchada y volvió por el pasillo a ver a los chicos, pero sólo se topó con una mirada electrizante.

"¿dónde fueron todos?"-le preguntó Tori

"vinieron sus padres y se fueron"

"¿y los tuyos?"

"de viaje por New York" – le respondió la chica pálida- "iré por mi cuenta a casa". –se paró bruscamente de la camilla en el intento de caminar fuera de allí pero sólo consiguió marearse al ponerse de pié y casi caer sino hubiera sido por Tori que la sostuvo en los brazos – "gracias, pero no te necesito"

"yo creo que sí" –respondió Tori

"yo te hubiera dejado caer Vega, hubiera sido divertido"-sonrió divertidamente

"no lo creo West"-Tori le respondió luego de que la ayudara a sostenerse de pié. Ofreció su ayuda en llevar a Jade, pero ésta se rehusó, y les llevó un par de horas para más, pero al fin de cuentas Jade no tenía otra opción.

…**Jealous Guy…**

Estaba en la sala de estar tratando que Jade se recostase en el sofá y tomara los antibióticos, pero la chica pálida se rehusaba a hacerlo.

"Jade, debes tomártelos" le decía Tori luchando con Jade

"NO, yo no tomo medicamentos"

"Ya hice esto una vez con Trina y no fui nada dulce". Tori literalmente se lanzó sobre Jade sosteniéndole la mandíbula forzándola a abrirla y así introducir los antibióticos, le echó agua encima e hizo que Jade tosiera al tragarlos. Tori sonrió victoriosa al lograr su objetivo.

"fuiste más fácil que Trina"-resopló

"es porque no estoy en mi mejor momento"

"puede ser, pero pronto lo estarás"-le dice Tori- "gracias a mí"

"aún así te odio por hacerme esto"

"me lo agradecerás algún día"-le sonrió

"me vengaré"-le dice Jade con voz susurrante. Jade toma impulso y trata de poder sentarse a pesar de que Tori está literalmente encima de ella, la morena al ver que West se aproximaba retrocedió unos centímetros, fijó su mirada en la chica de ojos azules que se hallaba a unos 10cm de distancia de sus ojos, se miraron un momento mientras sus corazones latían rápidamente y el impulso de actuar intentaba manipularlas por completo. Al cabo de un rato aquel momento se hizo incómodo para West y sólo divisó una sonrisa antes de preguntarle a Tori cómo fue que Cat le golpeó en el rostro, al escuchar la respuesta de Tori no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, como resultado, se quejó debido a que la cabeza le siguió dando vueltas un poco más fuerte.

"¡Ja!"-dijo Tori- "eso te pasa por burlarte de mi"

"y a ti te pasa eso por decir mentiras"

"no mentí, sólo fue una estupidez"- alegó Tori- "además eso ya pasó. Cat me perdonó"

Jade puso sus ojos en blanco y luego se recostó de nuevo en el sofá y cerró sus ojos, Tori miró a la chica pálida cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración y observó la belleza de su rostro en un ambiente sombrío, la observó detalladamente fijándose en sus facciones y la decoración de sus piercings que la hacía ver aún más hermosa a esa chica. Sus ojos están cerrados en lo que parece ser un sueño profundo, sus labios parecen estar sellados y Tori siente la necesidad de quebrantarlos, pero sólo se limita a observarla y no caer a sus anhelos de sentir de besar a alguien como sucedió con Danny. Trató de mantener lejos aquellos pensamientos, pero por más que intentaba no podía. Requirió demasiada fuerza de voluntad cómo para levantarse del sillón y acercarse al ventanal de la sala, miró hacia fuera y notó lo oscuro que estaba el cielo. Miró su reloj y se exaltó al notar que eran las 23:37pm.

"yo tampoco me había dado cuenta de la hora que es" –Tori se asustó al notar que una voz femenina le susurra por detrás a la altura de su oído derecho. Puede sentir el aliento seductor que despliega la voz de Jade, miró por el rabillo del ojo a la chica más alta y notó tener puesta su mirada por la ventana. – "tu casa está bastante lejos de aquí y ni siquiera tienes tu auto aquí"

"es buena oportunidad para robarme el tuyo"-le dijo risueña Tori- "A demás ya lo he usado"

"te lo prestaría, pero no confío en..."

"en mi"-afirmó Tori molesta

"no, quiero decir, que no confío en que sea bueno que te vallas a tu casa a esta hora, es casi media hora de trayecto hasta ella y de noche algo te puede ocurrir"-Jade le dice en tono de preocupación

"¿te preocupas por mi?"-preguntó Tori ilusionada

"Te odio Vega"-le dijo seria Jade- "pero es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que hiciste por mi"-se encogió de hombros

"hablas en serio ¿o es uno de tus planes para por fin deshacerte de mi?"

"Ahora que lo dices, es una buena idea pero... no."-Le dice Jade con convicción -"es en serio Tori"-la voz de Jade se volvió suave al pronunciar el nombre de la latina.

…**Jealous Guy…**

"ya les informé a mis padres"-dijo Tori al cabo de media hora más tarde.-"Está bien, pero mi padre dice que cualquier cosa que me pase tú serás la responsable de mi muerte e irás a cárcel de por vida"-dijo en tono sarcástico

"tendré que planear cómo fugarme de allí"-sonríe Jade

"Jade…"-la miró Tori con recelo

"tranquila, no haré nada de lo que tú no quieras, Vega" –rió maliciosamente.

"me alegra saberlo, pero yo no haré eso contigo"-Jade miró confundida- "es hora de que tomes tus medicamentos"

"¡no! Por favor no. ¡Los odio!"

"debes hacerlo, mañana te sentirás mejor y así podrás intentar asesinarme"-le dice Tori

"me siento bien ahora, no los necesito"-dice Jade.- "en serio no quiero eso"

"Jade, por favor. Es sólo una cápsula, es la última y mañana no te molestaré más. Lo prometo"-le rogó Tori con ojos ilusionados.

"Rayos, Vega"-alardeó Jade- "está bien".

Tori les entregó los antibióticos a Jade e hizo que los ingiriera uno por uno.

"¿y dónde voy a dormir yo?"-inquirió Tori

"en mi cuarto"-le dice Jade. Los ojos de Tori se agrandan –"dormirás en mi diván"

…**Jealous Guy…**

"Siempre sentí la curiosidad de conocer tu cuarto, pero ahora que lo veo, las paredes me asustan, es muy oscuro aquí. Aunque tus colecciones de mariposas y tu piano púrpura los amé"- Tori había dicho al entrar al cuarto de Jade. Las paredes eran de un color café oscuro con pequeños detalles de mariposas talladas en las paredes, tenía su cama con un cobertor oscuro, su velador, escritorio, un equipo de música, un gran espejo decorado al estilo West, un piano de pared color Púrpura junto a una guitarra acústica, un gran diván negro a un par de metros de su cama, una alfombra en el centro de su habitación y una pequeña mesa de decoración en el centro de ella; había dos puertas, pudo notar que una era de su closet y la otra estaba cerrada. En una repisa oscura se hallaban múltiples frascos con mariposas de colección dentro de ellos. Tori se las quedó viendo durante un largo instante quedando impresionada con las variedades de colores, fijó su vista en una de ellas y frunció el seño al parecerle conocida pero esta estaba desmembrada, Jade estaba detrás de ella y Tori volteó a mirarla, extendió su brazo y tomó el brazo derecho de Jade, hizo que lo extendiera y miró el antebrazo de la chica pálida y divisó el tatuaje de mariposa que se hallaba transcrito en la piel de West. Y pudo comprobar aquel parentesco. Tori miró confundida.

"¿Por qué…?"-se a aclaró la voz- "son iguales pero, esta no está desmembrada"

"si…"-Jade se encogió de hombros- "es que, la que está en aquel frasco fue la primera que atrapé e hice cosas malas con ella, terminé desmembrándola aún viva y me sentí muy mal después de hacerlo"- Tori la observó expectante. Jade la miró con arrepentimiento y agachó su cabeza observando el brazo desnudo de la morena, su piel era de un color trigueño más blanco que moreno pero sobre ella había unas muy finas líneas de un tono más oscuro trazados en su piel, Jade frunció el seño al ver escrito algo en él a pesar de que ya ni quedaba rastro de ello, Tori retiró su brazo y Jade la miró confusa.

"¿_**Jori**_?"-preguntó confusa Jade-"¿qué te hiciste?"

"no es nada"-se apresuró a decir Tori.-"fue hace mucho tiempo"

"está bien, no te juzgo, pero…"-dijo Jade- "¿qué demonios es _**Jori**_?"

"No dice _Jori_… dice Tori"-se apresuró a hablar la morena

"_Yo vi_ _**Jori**_"

"dice Tori"-frunció el seño

"déjame ver"-forzó el brazo de Tori, pero esta no se dejó ver. Se alejó de la chica pálida cruzándose de brazos. Jade no quiso referirse más al tema y se volteó a sentarse en el diván negro de su cuarto cruzándose de piernas y observando a la morena de pié frente al ventanal que iluminaba aquel cuarto con tan sólo la luz de la luna y una pequeña lámpara en la cima de una mesa del centro. Se hizo un largo silencio y Jade suspiró pesadamente, de alguna forma el silencio no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Se paró de allí y caminó hacia Tori y le pasó a llevar el hombro izquierdo y se sentó en el largo banquillo de su piano púrpura. Golpeó algunas notas sin realmente continuar una canción, estuvo allí alrededor de unos 10 minutos sin tocar nada que haya llegado a su fin. Tori se hallaba de pié en el ventanal de su pieza al lado izquierdo del piano observándola articular notas sin fines. Jade dio un rápido vistazo a la morena y fijó la vista en el teclado.

**[N.A: Poner la canción de Jealous Guy – Liz Gillies (cover)]**

La chica de ojos marrones fijó su mirada tan pronto cómo escuchó la dulce melodía fuera de los labios de Jade.

"_I was dreaming of the Past…_

_and my Heart was beating fast_

_I began to lose control…_

_I began to lose control"_

Tori escuchó el sonido de la melodía del piano de Jade, la observó cómo ejecutaba las notas y escuchaba el hermoso sonido. Pensó por un momento, si, era hermoso.

"_I didn't mean… to hurt you…_

_I'm sorry that... I made you cry…_

_oh no… I didn't want to hurt you…_

_I'm just a jealous guy"_

Aquella canción comenzó a tomar importancia en Tori, miró al rostro de Jade mientras ella interpretaba la canción, fue aquel momento en que Vega se dio cuenta de que algo iba a salir mal, pero era imposible evitarlo.

"_I was feeling insecure_

_You might not love me anymore_

_I was shivering inside…_

_I was shivering inside"_

Victoria Vega sumisa en sus pensamientos comenzó a tiritar, cada palabra, cada verso, cada estrofa que desplegaba la voz de Jade la volvía insegura por dentro, tratando de buscar una escapatoria por la cual pueda salvar su vida.

"_I didn't mean… to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that, I made you cry_

_No, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a Jealous guy"_

Si tan solo Jade West supiera lo mucho que esa canción destrozaba a Tori por dentro. Un sin números de recuerdos vienen a la mente de Tori, todos acerca de Jade y cómo aquella chica la hería emocionalmente desde que pisó Hollywood Arts.

"_Hum hum huuumm…"_

Ambas tararean al unísono. Jade sonríe dulcemente tras cruzar sus miradas.

"_I didn't mean… to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that, I made you cry_

_No I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a Jealous guy"_

Algo dentro de Tori comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, algo que hacía que su pecho doliera, su respiración incrementara, algo que estaba provocando que la morena perdiera el control, pero así no lo quería, se limitó a escuchar la dulce voz de la chica de sus ojos.

"_I was trying to catch your eyes  
>thought that you was trying to hide<br>I was swallowing my pain  
>I was swallowing my pain"<em>

Tori la miró una vez más, los ojos azules como el hielo penetraron en el interior de la morena recorriendo todo su cuerpo como si fuera un invasor dispuesto a raptar a Tori.

Y es cuando la morena por fin pudo aclarar todos sus sentimientos, sentimientos que surgieron con el tiempo a causa del odio que llevaba dentro e hicieron que se transformara en su causa perdida, Jade.

Tori se perdió en las lágrimas de agua saladas que desplegaba los ojos de la chica pálida, tratando de buscar alguna razón por la cual debía seguir viviendo.

_"I didn't mean to hurt you  
>I'm sorry that i made you cry cry cry<br>oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
>I'm just a jealous guy"<em>

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Tori Vega ha caído. Y nadie más que Jade West puede salvarla.

"_I'm just a jealous guy"_

No temas Jade, el pasado es pasado, ahora estoy aquí a tu lado, buscando la forma en que puedas confiar en mí y seguiré aquí, aun así no quieras saber de mi.

"_I'm just a jealous guy"_

Porque esto es a lo que mi corazón aún no ha renunciado. A ti.

"_I'm just a jealous guy"_

Silencio.

Tori sentada al costado izquierdo de Jade observando con asombro, trató de captar su atención pero Jade miraba fijamente el teclado, Tori buscó sus ojos pero no hallaba respuesta de ella, se hizo un gran silencio y Tori posó una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de la chica pálida, Jade alzó su cabeza, suspiró y miró a Tori a los ojos, se perdió profundamente en los ojos oscuros de la morena, Jade se ha caído en el abismo de Tori, no podía quitar la vista de ella, era algo como si su vida dependiera de ello, por más que intentó no caer, no pudo con ello. Jade calló tan pronto como unió sus labios con los de Tori, atrapó los labios de la morena sin preguntárselo dos veces, se inclinó sobre ella dejándola sin escapatoria ni momento de actuar. Sujetó el rostro de la latina para no dejarla ir tan fácilmente y la atrajo más hacia ella. Esperó el rechazo de la latina, pero aquel beso se hizo más intenso de lo que pensó que sería, su lengua se deslizó dentro de Tori y se encontró con la de ella para así juntas pudieran danzar. Tori no hizo nada al respecto, sólo se dejó llevar por el momento y comenzó a tomar lugar. Se separó un breve momento para poder tomar aire, miró a los ojos a Jade por un segundo y se dejó caer atrapando ella esta vez los labios de la chica pálida. El beso fue aún más intenso y a la vez un poco doloroso. Jade no pudo más, se separó de la morena y se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo del cuarto atravesando la puerta que había llamado la atención de Tori al estar cerrada, Jade la abrió e intentó cerrarla detrás de sí sin mirar, pero la puerta quedó a medio cerrar. Tori se levantó y corrió hacia aquella puerta y la abrió sin pensarla, entró en aquel lugar de paredes negras, era el tocador personal de Jade, el lugar era amplio e iluminado, sobre el amplio lavadero había un espejo gigante con luces en su marco al igual que los espejos de camarines de Broadway, Jade estaba allí apoyada en el lavamanos mirando el suelo desconcertada.

"Jade" –Tori susurró su nombre y la chica pálida la observó por el espejo.

"maldita seas Victoria Vega"- se volteó a mirarla- "tienes toda la maldita culpa de todo esto."

"Jade, yo…"

"¡no me hables!"-le gritó- "tú eres la culpable de todas las cosas que me han pasado, ¡te odio demasiado cómo para dejarte ir de mi, porque eres una Fuckin'Drug que necesito!"

Las lágrimas se dejaron caer por su rostro furioso y ojos claros sombríos sin poder controlarlo.- "dime ¿por qué? ... ¿por qué tienes que ser tan fuckin'perfect?" –Jade tomó de los hombros a Tori sacudiéndola bruscamente.

"Jade yo…"-trató de decir algo

"dime ¿por qué eres así conmigo después de todo el mal que te he hecho?"-Dijo frustrada- "deberías odiarme y haberte alejado de mi desde el primer momento en que me conociste"-le dijo a penas.-"Traté y traté de negar este sentimiento tantas veces..."-su voz se debilitó- "pero no puedo más". -Intentó salir de aquel lugar pero la mano de Tori la agarró antes de que pudiera escapar.

"¡Jade te amo!"-gritó desesperada Tori, tiró de Jade hacia dentro.- "Te amo". –dice Tori entre lágrimas- "Me enamoré desde el primer momento de que te vi. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti cada vez que la noche cae"-se apresuró a acorralar a West en el lavamanos- "no puedo seguir ocultándolo, Jade".

"No puedo hacer esto, Tori." –negó con su cabeza

"Es cierto, no puedes"-le dijo la morena-"no puedes porque tu _Quieres_"

Se hizo un silencio profundo, no cruzaron palabra alguna. Sabían que lo que estaban a punto de hacer no era correcto, ambas no pensaban en lo que los llevó a tal punto en que se vieron atrapadas en los labios de la otra.

El pelo desordenado, la camisa fuera de lugar que se cae al piso, y se dejan caer encima de la cama de Jade West, ¿cómo llegaron? No lo saben. Ni tampoco saben cuál fue exactamente la gota que colmó el vaso, ni qué sucederá después de todo esto. ¿Será distinto a lo que en el pasado fue para ellas? preguntas sin responder quedan presentes en el tiempo, pero lo único que pueden asegurar es que esto tomó mucho tiempo para decir la verdad, verdad que nació desde el comienzo en que Victoria Vega pisó Hollywood Arts.

The End.

**Es una basura, lo sé. ¿Secuela? ¿Quién dice no?... Pues Yo!... Un review si esto valió la pena. Discúlpame por hacerte perder tu tiempo. **


End file.
